Question: The equations
\[75x^4 + ax^3 + bx^2 + cx + 12 = 0\]and
\[12x^5 + dx^4 + ex^3 + fx^2 + gx + 75 = 0\]have a common rational root $k$ which is not an integer, and which is negative.  What is $k?$
Explanation: Let $k = \frac{m}{n}$ in reduced form, where $m$ and $n$ are integers.  Then by the Rational Root Theorem, $m$ divides 12 and $m$ divides 75, so $m$ must divide $\gcd(12,75) = 3.$  Similarly, $n$ divides 75 and $n$ divides 12, so $n$ must divide $\gcd(75,12) = 3.$  Thus, $m,$ $n \in \{-3, -1, 1, 3\}.$

We are told that $k = \frac{m}{n}$ is not an integer, and negative.  The only possibility is that $k =\boxed{-\frac{1}{3}}.$